kirby_twitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Bandana Dee Says
"Did you Know?: The purple heart is a medal given to soldiers who are injured in combat." '-Bandana Dee, quoting FWOB' Bandana Dee, better known as Bandee, is a Waddle Dee who debuted in Kirby Super Star's Megaton Punch sub-game. He resides in Dream Land on Planet Popstar. He is known for his adorable demeanor and pretty face but is no slouch when it comes to combat, as he is extremely skilled with both a spear and a parasol. Despite this, Bandee is a calm, peace-loving fellow who just wants to live a quiet life. Personality Bandee is normally kind, caring, and innocent to a fault, but is known to be serious if needed. Bandee is also pretty dependable and doesn't hesitate to help one of his friends out. He is usually the Dee people come to when something goes wrong. Bandee's one goal in life is to get into the popular platforming-fighting game Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. ''In fact, the whole reason Bandee started Twitter was that his agent said it was the easiest way to gain popularity. Bandee values his friends more than anything else. Whether it be helpful advice or defending them from those who threaten their safety, Bandee will never leave one of his compadres on their own. Bandee LOVES apple juice, almost to the point where he's obsessed with the drink. No one (including himself) knows why this is the case, but frankly, no one cares either. Relationships '''Nago' Bandee is Nago's owner and the reason behind his reformation. The cat is usually dismissive of his orders and only seems to keep him around because of the benefits he gives him. After Pitch's wedding, Nago ran off and hasn't been found yet... 'King Dedede' Bandee is the general of the Waddle Dee army and the King's right-hand man. Because of this, Bandee is able to live in the castle's barracks. Bandee is extremely loyal to the regal eagle, except for when the king is very clearly in the wrong. Kusamochi Bandee and Kusa are pretty cool. Bandee was there for his friend when his account got suspended. Gaw Gaw Bandee and Gaw Gaw are fellow Jobros and are pretty chill with each other. 'Galaxy Man' galaxy dee needs to go to sleep Taranza Bandee and Taranza are good pals, as Taranza usually comes to Bandee's aid whenever he needs. KirbyCuteKing most wanted fighter for smash is bandanna dee and were friends Behind the Account Not much is known about who runs the account at the moment... Twitter Page & other links * Twitter page: https://twitter.com/BandanaDeeSays Trivia * Bandee is an avid fan of Friends without Benefits, quoting them as often as possible and making the classic "haha boat" joke whenever he sees one. * Bandee is also a fan of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, just like Gaw Gaw. * Bandee's favorite Kirby game is ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe ''for the Nintendo 3DS * Bandee's favorite video game console is the Nintendo 3DS * Until he gets in to ''Ultimate, ''Bandee is a Chrom/Dedede main. Category:Characters